


Sorry

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: April Coffin [4]
Category: Rent
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny remembers the day April was born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

Benny remembers the day April was born. So many childhood memories are hazy, but that one's clear. He got to hold her (as long as he sat very still and was very careful), and she was so beautiful...

She still is, of course, now that they've cleaned the blood off her. The dress she's wearing has long sleeves, so he can't see the rents in her arms. She looks too pale, but besides that, she could be sleeping.

He barely remembers his parents being there when April was born, though of course they were. They're not here now. Couldn't fly across the country, even for their baby's funeral, and Benny's mind keeps going back to that day in the hospital, holding her that first time.

Benny reaches into the coffin, runs his fingers over her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and there are so many things to be sorry for.


End file.
